My Wife Is A Thief
by Kimkha
Summary: Males bikin summary, baca aja ya / ( Chanbaek )


**MY WIFE IS A THIEF**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Length : 2,997 Words

Rate : T

Warning : BoysXboys, YAOI!, M-preg.

**AUTHOR POV**

" Sayang aku berangkat sekarang, kau jangan kemana-mana aku akan pulang cepat" suara seorang pria terdengar nyaring memenuhi seisi rumah yang diisi oleh keluarga kecil itu. Seorang pria manis dengan apronnya datang menghampiri pria tinggi nan gagah yang memakai seragam polisi tersebut. "Ne Yeolli hati hati di jalan. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku dan jangan lupa juga untuk menghabiskan bekal yang aku buat. Aku tidak mau suamiku ini sembarangan memakan jajanan luar yang belum tentu kebersihannya". Ucap Baekhyun seraya merapihkan kerah baju suaminya,Chanyeol. " Ne sayang, Chu~" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan Mengusap perut Baekhyun " Appa pergi ne". Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendapatkan perhatian dari suaminya. "Sudah sana pergi, kau bisa telat dan dimarahi atasanmu". Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala mendengar perkataan istrinya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar rumahnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan suaminya yang masuk kedalam mobil dinasnya dan pergi menuju tempat kerjanya. Setelah suaminya pergi segera Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Kring… Kring… Kring… aku mendengar suara telepon rumah berbunyi aku segera berlari dan mengangkat telepon. " Yeoboseyo" Ucap ku menyapa penelepon. " Dimana anakku ?" terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana, aku tau pasti dia adalah mertuaku. "Omonim, Ehm.. itu Chanyeol sudah berangakat kerja. Ada apa Omonim ? bila ada sesuatu yang penting nanti bisa aku sampaikan pada Chanyeol" aku berucap dengan sangat hati-hati , karena memang hubunganku dengan ibu mertuaku sangat kurang baik. " Cih.. suruh Chanyeol datang kerumah besok, akan ada acara keluarga. Dan semua harus datang. Kecuali kau, kau lebih bagus tidak datang." Ibu mertuaku berbicara dengan nada ketus dan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa sempat aku berbicara. Aku menghela nahas, kapan dia akan menerimaku sebagai menantunya?. Ibu mertuaku selalu seperti itu, dia berkata tidak sudi menggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park. Aku tahu itu semua karena latar belakang hidupku. Semua orang tahu bahwa dulu aku adalah seorang pencopet sebelum menikah dengan Chanyeol. Aku berasal dari keluarga miskin, Appaku meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, Ummaku hanya seorang buruh cuci dan aku harus mebiayai adikku yang sedang duduk di bangku SMA. Itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa dulu aku menjadi seorang pencopet bukan karena memang aku menyukainya, aku sangat membeci perbuatanku tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya karena dorongan krisis ekonimi yang menimpa keluarku. Aku tertangkap beberapa kali dengan luka lebam di wajahku dan beberapa kali masuk kantor polisi. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang kini berstatus sebagai suamiku. Dia yang menangani kasusku lalu mengintrogasiku. Dia selalu bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah kapok untuk mencopet dan di akhiri dengan menceramahiku, awalnya aku tidak pernah menjawab tapi karena aku bosan selalu ditanyai hal itu akhirnya aku memberitahu keadaan sebernanya yang membuatku menjadi seorang pencoper. Dia terlihat iba padaku , dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencopet dan menawariku sebuah pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan di supermarket milik kerabatnya. Semenjak itulah kami menjadi semakin dekat, Sampai suatu saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku dan pada akhirnya kami menikah.

Kini kehidupan keluargaku sedikit lebih baik, ibuku kini berjualan ikan di pasar. Itu setidaknya lebih baik dari sekedar menjadi buruh cuci. Uang hasil penjualan ikan memang tidak banyak tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk membayar biaya sekolah adikku dan juga keperluan sehari-hari mereka. Aku harus berterima kasih pada suamiku, dia yang memberi ibuku modal untuk berjualan di pasar. Chanyeol memang bukan polisi dengan pangkat tinggi, dia masihlah seorang polisi dengan pangkat rendah tapi dia begitu baik dan dermawan. Itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintai suamiku, Park Chanyeol.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

**Malam Hari**

"Yeollie.. tadi Omonim menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa besok akan ada acara keluarga dan semuanya harus datang" Ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka tengah menikmati acara makan malam mereka. "Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, sekalian kita beritahu keluarga besar kita bahwa kini kau tengah mengandung Baekkie. Ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum pada istrinya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat Khawatir, dia tidak yakin ini akan menjadi kabar yang menggembirakan untuk keluarga besar Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu memandang rendah Baekhyun, kecuali Ayah mertuanya.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Chanyeol Oppa" Seorang gadis muda menhampir Chanyeol. "Oh.. sulli, lama tidak berjumpa" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini berada diantara keluarga besar Park. "Ayo Oppa kita kesana, sepupu-sepupu yang lain sedang berkumpul disana" Sulli menarik tangan Chanyeol, namun perhatian Chanyeol terpusat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum " kau pergi saja, aku ingin mengambil makanan dan minuman, aku lapar sekali". "kau tidak apa-apa?.kau ikut juga baekkie". Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun ikut bersamanya. "Tidak, aku sangat lapar. Nanti aku akan menyusul". Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menghindari untuk berkumpul dengan sepupunya. "Ayo Oppa,," Sulli menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya bersama keluarganya yang lain.

Baekhyun duduk sendiri sambil menikmati cemilan dan minuman yang tadi dia bawa. "Aku dengar kau sedang hamil sekarang" suara tersebut membuat baekhyun terkejut. "Jessica Noona? Hhmpp..Ne,kandunganku kini baru menginjak bulan." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum walau saat ini ia tengah merasa takut, takut mendengar perkataan yang akan membuat hatinya sakit. " Wah benarkah ? aku penasaran sekali bagaimana kau akan mendidiknya kelak, apa kau akan mengajarinya teknik-teknik mencopet yang benar ? Hahaha. Kasihan sekali Junsu Ajhuma harus mendapatkan cucu dari seorang mantan pencopet atau mungkin masih seorang pencopet Ups.. haha" Jessica tertawa puas. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca , dia ingin menangis sudah cukup sering ia mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka " Jessica sedang apa kau disini ? Bergabunglah dengan saudaramu yang lain. Dari pada kau disini berbicara dengan pria tidak penting seperti itu" Jessica semakin tertawa lebar mendengar penuturan dari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Junsu yang merupakan Ibu mertua Baekhyun dan juga ibu dari Park Chanyeol. "Ajhuma, selamat ya.. aku dengar ajuhma akan segera menimang cucu". "Cucu? Cucu dari mana maksudmu Jessica? Dari orang itu ? Aku tidak sudi mempunyai cucu dari seorang Pencopet seperti dia". Junsu berbicara sambil menunjuk-nujuk Baekhyun, membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin menunduk. Jessica dan Junsu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**CHANYEOL POV**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, mencari istriku yang mengatakan akan menyusulku tapi sampai detik ini dia masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.. Kemana dia ? apa aku harus mencarinya?. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, itu seperti suara Umma. Aku segera menghampirinya aku takut ada apa-apa dengan Umma. "Ada apa ? kenapa umma berteriak ?". Ucapku bertanya namun yang kulihat umma sedang menangis dalam pelukan appa yang sedang menenangkan umma. "Ummamu kehilangan jam tangannya" Appa ku mencoba menjelaskan karena umma tak menjawab pertanyaanku. " Hiks.. jam tangan itu bukan jam tangan biasa Chunnie,itu adalah peninggalan terakhir dari mendiang ibuku. Kau tahu kan rantainya terbuat dari Emas Putih Murni, dan jam nya yang terdapat butiran berlian. Jam tangan itu sangat mahal, kau tau itu kan ?. Hiks." Umma berkata walau masih diiringi tangisan. " Umma menghilangkannya dimana?" Ucapku bertanya lagi. "Umma tidak menghilangkannya, umma menaruhnya di tas karena jamnya mati, sudah lama umma tidak mengganti batu baterainya. Umma menaruh tas umma sebentar dan pergi ke toilet. Tapi saat umma kembali dan membuka tas jam tangan umma sudah tidak ada". Aku tahu jam tangan itu sangat penting sekali. "Ajhuma, aku rasa jam tangannya bukan hilang. Melainkan dicuri. Mana mungkin jam tangan yang jelas-jelas ajhuma simpan di tas bisa hilang". Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Disana aku melihat ada sulli dan juga Jessica. "siapa yang mencurinya?" aku bertanya, mungkin saja memang jam tangan itu hilang dicuri. " aku tidak tahu, kita bisa memeriksa semua tas yang ada disini satu persatu bila kau mau. Atau bila kita ingin mengambil cara simple. Kita langsung saja bongkar isi tas istrimu. Bukankah dulu ia seorang Copet, mungkin saja sampai sekarang dia masih menjadi seorang copet". " KAU MENUDUH ISTRIKU ?" aku beteriak dan membuat orang-orang berkumpul mengelilingi kami. Aku tentu marah mendengar Baekhyun di fitnah, Istriku tidak mungkin seperti itu, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya karena aku tahu pasti alasan mengapa dulu dia mencopet. "Aku tahu pasti dia yang mengambilnya, Mana Baekhyun, suruh dia kemari" Umma yang sedari tadi mendegarkan ikut berbicara. " Sayang, kau tidak bisa menuduh orang seenaknya. Terlebih dia menantumu". Appa mencoba menghalangi umma. Ini akan bertambah buruk. " Dia bukan menantuku dari awal aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan anakku dengan lelaki rendahan itu". " Umma, aku yakin itu pasti bukan Baekhyun. Sudahlah umma tenang dulu". Aku melihat Baekhyun datang, aku berniat menghampirinya tapi ternyata umma sudah terlebih dulu melakukannya. Kenapa umma tidak pernah berhenti menyakiti Baekhyun, bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun sepulangnya dari acara keluarga yang memang sudah diadakan beberapa kali. Aku ingin melihat ibu dan istriku terlihat akur tapi rasanya itu sulit sekali untuk di wujudkan. " Mana Tas mu?" Umma menyuruh Baekhyun memberikan tasnya. "Ke.. Kenapa ?" Baekhyun tertunduk takut, terang saja dia takut . semua orang tengah menatapnya, ditambah lagi sebagian dari mereka menatapnya dengan sorotan benci. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. " UMMA, sudahlah. Dia istriku jangan menghakiminya seperti itu.!" Tapi Umma tidak mendengarku dan menarik tas Baekhyun paksa. Umma membuka tas Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan isinya satu-persatu. Kami semua hanya menunggu, aku sudah tidak bisa mencegah umma lagi. Lagi pula aku yakin bukan istriku yang melakukannya. Aku melihat umma tersenyum, umma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas Baekhyun. Aku terkejut, apa benar yang aku lihat kini ? itu jam milik umma, dan jam itu berada di dalam tas Baekhyun. Baekhyun ? Istriku ? Dia mencuri ? tidak.. ini pasti salah. " Kau lihat Chanyeol ? ini yang kau sebut Istrimu sudah bertaubat ? dia masih saja seorang pencuri. Mungkin Jiwa pencuri sudah mendarah daging di dalam tubuhnya. Dan kau Baekhyun, harusnya kau sadar kau kini tengah mengandung, apa kau ingin anakmu menjadi seorang pencuri sama sepertimu ?" Umma berucap tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. " Aku.. tidak melakukannya Omonim, aku tidak tahu, sungguh" aku lihat Baekhyun menunduk dan dapat du dengar isakan tangisnya. Aku sungguh tak percaya ini, apa aku harus mempercayai istriku, tapi Jam itu ada padanya ?. Baekhyun kau sungguh membuatku Kecewa.

**CHANYEOL POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Yeollie.." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol sesampainya mereka dirumah. Selama di perjalanan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun. Kejadian tadi tentu saja cukup membuat dirinya malu. "Hmm" Chanyeol hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya, kau tidak percaya padaku". Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini kembali menangis, tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Apakah seorang pencuri akan selamanya menjadi pencuri?. Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun kini terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menunggu suaminya selesai mandi. Karena biasanya mereka akan berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum tidur seperti membahas apa yang mereka lalui hari ini. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi saat ini. Terbukti ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan mandinya dia memposisikan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan membelakangi istrinya. Sedangkan istrinya kini menatap punggung Chanyeol nanar. Tidak bisakah Chanyeol mempercayainya?

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"BAEKHYUN" suara teriakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang tengah memasak menjadi terkejut. Segera Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Yeollie, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ?" Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kau kemanakan Kartu ATM ku ?". Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Yeollie, aku tidak tahu kenapa bertanya padaku. Mungkin saja kartunya jatuh. Nanti aku akan mencarinya sekalian membersihkan rumah". Ujar Baekhyun yang kini ikut duduk di samping suaminya. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau tidak tahu? Bukan kau yang mengambilnya?". Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol secara terang-terangan menuduhnya mengambil Kartu ATM itu. "Yeollie.. Kau.. Menuduhku?". " Aku hanya bertanya Baekhyun. Mungkin saja penyakit lamamu kambuh lagi". " Hiks.. Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Sungguh aku tidak tahu". Chanyeol terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. " Untuk apa aku mencuri? Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mencuri sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?". "Aku mencoba untuk percaya padamu Baekhyun. Tapi semua yang terjadi membuatku tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Kau masihlah seorang pencuri seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya. Setidaknya saat kau tengah mengandung anakku. Aku tidak mau dia sepertimu". Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dingin. Perkataan Chanyeol benar-benar mengenai ulu hati Baekhyun saat ini. Dia benar-benar merasa terhinakan, semua orang menghujatnya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan , salah satu diantaranya adalah Chanyeol, suaminya sendiri. " Hiks.. Hiks..Hiks" Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis. Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Apapun yang akan dikatakannya tetap saja tidak akan merubah pandangan Chanyeol maupun keluarganya. Dia tetaplah seorang pencuri dimata mereka. "Aku harus bekerja". Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis di kamar mereka tanpa kecupan dan tanpa elusan untuk bayi mereka.

Sepulang kerja Chanyeol mendapati rumahnya kosong, tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol sudah mencarinya kesetiap sudut rumah. Namun, tidak ditemukan sosok Baekhyun yang telah menjadi istrinya selama 4 bulan terkahir. Chanyeol duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya. Dia sungguh pusing dan lelah, bukan hanya karena masalah pekerjaan tapi juga masalah yang menimpa rumah tangganya. Chanyeol mengedarkan kepalanya kesekeliling kamar, namun pandangannya terhenti di bawah meja komputer yang ada di kamarnya. Dia melihat sesuatu, Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja. "Ini.." Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu yang tadi dilihatnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya menuduh Baekhyun tadi pagi. " ATM ku ada disini, mungkin terjatuh saat aku meletakan dompetku diatas meja kemarin". Chanyeol terdiam sejenak rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi hati Chanyeol. " Berarti bukan Baekhyun, yang mengambilnya". Chanyeol mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. " Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Seharusnya aku percaya padanya, harusnya aku mempercayai istriku bukannya ikut menghujatnya dan membuatnya semakin sedih. Baekkie Mianhae". Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di rumah Ibunya. Tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa Baekhyun kunjungi selain rumah ibunya. Dengan segera Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sang ibu mertua.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah itu tak sabaran. Dia ingin segera bertemu istrinya dan meminta maaf. Tak menunggu lama pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. "Annyeonghaseyo omonim" Chanyeol member salam pada ibu mertuanya yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ne, Annyeong Chanyeol-ah ada perlu apa kau kemari ?". Tanya Umma Baekhyun lembut, Ibu mertua Chanyeol ini memang berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya yang mudah meledak-ledak. "hhmmm.. apa Baekhyun ada disini umma ? aku mohon ijinkah aku menemuinya" ucap Chanyeol memohon pada sang ibu mertua. " Baekhyun memang ada disini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia mau bertemu denganmu atau tidak. Aku sudah mendengar tentang permasalahan kalian dari Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya aku kecewa padamu Chanyeol, Kau tidak mempercayai anakku". Ujar Umma Baekhyun sembari menghela nafasnya berat. " Aku salah umma, aku benar-benar salah. Aku percaya padanya maka dari itu ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya agar aku bisa meminta maaf pada Baekhyun". Chanyeol sungguh mengharapkana belas kasihan dari ibu mertuanya. Umma Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam lalu kemudian menghela nafas kembali " Baik, masuklah Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya kau bisa menemuinya disana". Seketika senyuman Chanyeol mengembang " Terimakasih umma, Permisi" Chanyeol segera berlari kedalam rumah. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Istrinya Park Baekhyun. "Baekkie" Panggil Chanyeol saat dia memasuki kamar mereka di rumah ini. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, chanyeol mendekatinya kemudian mengelus sayang kepala istrinya itu. Elusan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terbangun, Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depannya. "Yeollie" Ujar Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Ne, Baekkie. Kenapa kau kesini tidak memberitahuku hhmm?". Ujar Chanyeol masih membelai surai lembut istrinya. Baekhyun hanya diam, dia tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menjadi perhatian lagi padanya. "Mianhae, atas sikapku tadi pagi. Maafkan aku karena tak mempercayaimu".

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "kau sungguh mempercayaiku yeollie?" "ne baekkie, maafkan aku baekkie, aku telah menuduhmu, maafkan aku, saranghae" seketika terdengar suara isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulut Park baekhyun, chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera merengkuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, sungguh Chanyeol merasa bodoh tidak mempercayai istrinya sendiri.

Drrrtttt…Drrrttt….Drrrttt…..

Terdengar suara dari ponsel chanyeol membuat kegiatan dua sejoli itu terhenti, chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"…."

"Mwo?"

"…."

"ah.. ne umma, aku akan segera kesana"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "ada apa yeollie?" chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "hhh.. appa masuk rumah sakit" baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol "kita harus segera kesana yeollie, ayo!". Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Appa Chanyeol di rawat.

**DIRUMAH SAKIT**

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit, mereka sampai di depan ruang rawat Tn. Park Yoochun. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu, disana mereka melihat junsu sedang duduk disamping ranjang yang sedang ditiduri oleh suaminya.

"umma?" junsu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol. "ah.. chanyeol-ah baekhyun-ah, kalian sudah datang? Ayo kemari" ucap junsu dengan senyum ramah yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"bagaimana keadaan appa?" chanyeol memandang ummanya dengan tatapan khawatir. "tidak apa apa, hanya serangan jantung ringan" "kenapa bisa terjadi?" Tanya chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada appanya.

"hhhh…" junsu menghela nafas berat, kemudian dia memandang baekhyun dan menghampirinya. Baekhyun yang melihat junsu menghampirinya hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya takut. Namun, seketika baekhyun merasa terkejut ketika mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari sang ibu mertua yang selama ini tidak pernah menganggapnya. "baekhyun-ah maafkan umma ne, selama ini umma selalu menyakiti hatimu, umma tidak pernah membuka hati umma untukmu, umma sudah dibutakan oleh masa lalumu, maafkan umma ne?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menangis. "hiks.. tidak apa apa umma, hiks.. aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku.. hiks" chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa melihat istri dan ibunya rukun. Moment ini yang selalu dinantikan chanyeol selama ini.

"umma" ucapan chanyeol membuat pelukan antara baekhyun dan junsu terlepas, chanyeol memandang junsu tatapan bahagia sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Junsu yang mengerti arti tatapan itu segera menjelaskan.

"sebenarnya appa dan umma sudah tau siapa yang mencuri jam tangan umma, ternyata jessica lah yang telah mengambil jam tangan umma, umma tidak tau bagaimana bisa jam tangan tersebut ada didalam tas baekhyun, umma mengetahuinya dari rekaman CCTV. Dan setelah mengetahuinya appamu memarahi umma karena telah mempermalukan baekhyun didepan semua keluargamu, dan mungkin karena terlalu emosi appamu terkena serangan jantung".

**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN**

Ketika baekhyun, chanyeol, junsu, dan yoochun tengah berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba junsu bertanya "baekhyun-ah, kapan kamu akan memeriksakan kandunganmu?". Baekhyun berfikir sejenak "mungkin minggu depan umma, memangnya kenapa?" jawab baekhyun dengan disertai senyuman manis yang terpatri dibibirnya. "biar umma antar ne? umma ingin tau mengenai perkembangan calon cucu umma." baekhyun yang mendengar tawaran dari sang mertua pun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat sangan bahagia.

Sedangkan chanyeol dan yoochun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Masalah ini terselesaikan Juga, Batin Chanyeol dan Appanya bersamaan.

**THE END**

Ini ff keduanya Kim maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan /? e.e

Review ya ^^ makasih~


End file.
